


In Her Smile

by Dustbunny3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Jessika meets the girl behind the rumors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "smile" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

Already in the short time she's been among them, fact and rumor swirl together at her heels. They scent the air, inhaled and breathed out in whispers behind her back. So, yes, Jessika knows of the girl who flew the  _Millennium Falcon_ , who slipped Kylo Ren's grasp, who wields Skywalker's lightsaber. The girl who's going to bring Skywalker back.

But the girl who smiles when she glances up to see her, wan but warm– Jessika isn't sure she's heard of her. She'd like to meet her, though.

"Hi," she says, offering a smile of her own. "You must be Rey."


End file.
